This disclosure relates to the management of biological signals.
Biological signals are electrical or optical streams that include information describing or otherwise relating to the state of a biological system. In the medical context, biological signals generally include information relating to the physiological state of an organism. Such information can be used to diagnose and treat disease states of the organism and can be gathered using any of a number of different techniques. Examples of such techniques include electrical potential measurements (e.g., electrocardiography (ECG's), electromyography, and electroencephalography), blood and other body fluid analyte measurements (e.g., pulse oximetry, blood glucose concentration, blood pH and other ion concentrations), and mechanical measurements (e.g., blood pressure measurements, heart sound transduction, height and weight measurements).